Ieesha's Training
by Coranth
Summary: A small piece from my in-progress larger work, "Ieesha: Dragon Of The Sun." Our hero takes his dragoness, Ieesha, to Shakuras for training, but when he returns he pays the price...


Small Disclaimer: David and Ieesha belong to me. Ar'Adun, Zhand'Akull, and Judicators Phiara and Vi'thos are also mine. The rest of the Protoss and their stuff belong to Blizzard Entertainment; I'm just playing with them here. In short: Don't sue me, 'cause I ain't got no cash!

"Ieesha's Training" -- A small piece from "Dragon of The Sun"

1.

_~The power your Lifemate, David, has learned to wield in his study of the Khala is the power of the Soul--the power of your most primal self. All beings have this power--my people and no doubt even the Terrans--but we cannot utilize it as your Lifemate David can. The power of _my_ people is the power of the Mind, of thought, which gives structure to the self. David knows that you, too, can wield this power Ieesha, and thus, he has brought you here to Shakuras so that I may train and educate you properly in its use. However, you must understand that this study is taboo and that use of your energies will leave a mark upon your aura. You must also know that if this 'taint' is discovered, there may be no way to reconcile yourself with the Conclave. David might lose his rank and status as a High Templar and the both of you might be exiled from Aiur.~_

Curled up near me on the floor--her body almost completely hidden in the shadows cast by the pale, faintly green-tinged half-light of the meditation chamber--my Kirathian Dragoness, Ieesha, turned to look at Zeratul, before solemnly nodding her head. Through the warmth of her mental presence, I felt understanding coupled with desire and from the strength of the feelings I discerned their meaning. Ieesha was well aware of the consequences that she, and I, could face once we were both back on Aiur... but she still wanted to learn to properly wield her own latent psionic energies. However, due to the unique nature of our telepathic bond, she was unable to tell Zeratul this, so I acted as an interpreter, and spoke to him for her, translating her feelings into words.

"Ieesha hears, and understands, honored Elder. She is aware of the consequences we may face but, she still wishes to learn." Zeratul--Prelate of the Dark Templar—nodded curtly to me, then returned his gaze to Ieesha, and regarded her silently for a moment--his eyes glowing vermillion, like hot coals--before he spoke again._ ~Then today, I shall begin your training, by teaching you one of our simplest and most useful abilities. I shall teach you to conceal yourself from sight.~_ Zeratul gestured to the space between Ieesha and himself. _~Open your mind, and feel the energies of this space. Everything around us--matter, and energy—is a distortion in the pattern of forces.~_ Ieesha _wasn't_ a High Templar. She'd read no books that dealt with psionics and hadn't undergone the many years of rigorous training and study that I had gone through to gain mastery of my own latent psionic energies.

In fact, she'd had no training at all, and the only knowledge of psionics she did have was the theory of psionics that my own mentor--High Templar Zhand'Akull--had taught her. But now, as I watched her I realized that she didn't need any studious discipline; she simply nodded her head, then did as Zeratul told her, following his instructions through _instinct_ alone. Although Zhand'Akull had only taught her the theory that every Protoss Acolyte learns before beginning any training whether physical or psionic, from his lessons Ieesha had learned this: the physical universe--as we knew it--was actually the manifestation of an underlying system of energies. Positive, and Negative. Light, and Darkness. Order, and Chaos. These forces had their own laws, their own patterns that defined the physical laws of the cosmos.

To use psionics, was to take the power of the soul or the mind, and use them to act upon the physical world, by altering the underlying energies. Ieesha could not truly see--in any physical sense--the energies and lay-lines in the room, but her mind's eye presented them to her in a way that was almost visual. She could see the faint light in the space between herself and Zeratul, but now she instinctively pictured it as something more substantial, like water. Not wanting to interrupt my dragon's concentration by speaking aloud, with sign language, I relayed to Zeratul what Ieesha was doing--picturing the light like water. Turning his head but slightly he nodded to me, indicating that he understood, before returning his attention to Ieesha, and resuming the lesson.

_~Excellent Ieesha!~_ he said to her quietly. _~Light is pliant, as water. Water takes the shape of any vessel which contains it, and light, likewise, is only apparent when it strikes matter. If light cannot touch you, you cannot be seen. Now... look beneath the light, and try to see it _not_ as light but as a flow of energy.~ _Although she couldn't wield the power of her soul like the Protoss, when High Templar Zhand'Akull had taught my dragoness Ieesha the theory of psionics—so that she could get a better understanding of what he was teaching her—he had taught her about the underlying nature of those forces which gave rise to the physical universe. And now, as I watched she put that knowledge into practice, concentrating not on the light as it existed in the room but on the _essence_ of the light; the energy of the pattern that defined the shape of the photons.

As he saw the intense look of concentration on her face, Zeratul continued to speak. _~In order to manifest, energy has a certain structure. To simplify: it has boundaries. What you must manipulate, Ieesha, is _not_ the energy itself, but the _boundaries_; what gives the light its shape.~_ Suddenly exhilaration filled my mind, as Ieesha realized that this was where Zeratul's first lesson diverged completely from the theory that Zhand'Akull had taught her! Physical light was a manifestation of the positive force, but the positive force could manifest as many things. Bounding the positive force, however, was the negative that defined the edges of the light much as light defined the edges of a shadow. She nodded silently, indicating her understanding.

_~You must make a wall around yourself,~_ Zeratul continued. _~Picture its shape in your mind... and then impose that shape upon the dark force. Do _not_ immerse yourself--that is similar to the method used by stasis cells, and will certainly knock you unconscious. Just make a wall.~_ Ieesha obeyed. She imagined a huge wall around herself, a confining room, and concentrated on that structure. Then reaching out, she touched the darkness--the image firm in her mind--and as Zeratul had said, it began to take shape! She was amazed, and I could feel her amazement, flooding into my mind through the warmth of her mental presence. From Zhand'Akull's lessons, she'd learned that utilization of the negative force was taboo to the High Templar, because they considered it the force of oblivion--of non-existence.

Now, however, she knew that it was _not_ non-existence--it was simply the mind's way of showing the principle of structure. The negative force didn't appear as light because it wasn't energy. Zeratul couldn't feel the amazement within her thoughts nor see it on her face... because the wall was formed and where Ieesha lay, there was a huge, flawlessly reflective cube. _~Now... shape the wall further, Ieesha~_ he said to her, quietly. _~Imagine the keel of a sailing ship--shape the wall so that light flows around it easily.~_ Ieesha knew instinctively what Zeratul wanted her to do--the 'keel' shape was simply an example--and, without hesitation, she followed his instructions. An improbable distortion of time, and space, the great wall stretched out before her, somehow tapering to nothing in every possible direction, unlike a ship's keel, which was narrow in one direction, and broad from the sides. Light slid by without touching her.

Zeratul watched the huge cube distort itself and vanish. Soon, there would be no intermediary steps necessary--Ieesha would be able to conceal herself with one smooth motion of her mind. Although she wasn't Firstborn--and wasn't a High Templar--she'd performed with incredible control, and Zeratul and I were both very proud of her! With a thought Ieesha dispelled the structure she had created... and then she began to move, curling herself around me, folding her golden wings over my body--actually pulling me close to her--in a warm, full-body embrace! As she tightened her embrace--pushing me down oh-so-gently with her muzzle to tuck me into her body and underneath her wings, I gently guided her head close to me, against my chest, hugging her as best as I possibly could, despite our differences in size.

"I am _so_ proud of you, Ieesha," I whispered. "I am so _very _proud of you." I started to caress her softly, then--and as I roamed my hands over her muzzle, her cheeks, her ears... every part of her head I could reach--I embraced her presence through our telepathic bond, letting her feel my pride and love. Closing her eyes, exhaling her sweet breath across my ear and through my hair, Ieesha returned my mental embrace, her love for me filling my thoughts as she spoke four simple, heartfelt words. **~Thank you, sweet David.~** It was all that needed to be said. As we lay there together,embracing each other physically and mentally, for that single moment in time, Prelate Zeratul watched us and smiled as only he could, his eyes glowing midnight blue as he raised his brow ridges. _~Well done Ieesha, well done!~_ he said.

After she'd passed that first lesson, Ieesha became more confident in herself and her abilities. And for thirty years--at the ancient Citadel of Guan on the twilight world of Shakuras--she continued to train in the ways, and methods of the Dark Templar. Like my own training with High Templar Zhand'Akull, Ieesha's training under Prelate Zeratul was _not_ easy. Many a night, she would return to our quarters in the Citadel suffering from mental fatigue, her head aching painfully, but she never complained; no matter what it cost her, in order to gain mastery of her latent psionic energies, my beloved dragoness was determined to learn everything that Prelate Zeratul had to teach... And she did.

Under the guidance of Prelate Zeratul, Ieesha not only learned to conceal herself from sight but also learned how to stun a group of erstwhile attackers with a powerful surge of mental energy. In addition to this, she also learned how to channel her latent psionic energies to boost her tremendous physical strength and endurance. Eventually she also developed a powerful psionic attack of her very own! Ieesha learned how to create powerful psychic "ripples" which were disruptive to other life forms and then, through trial and error she learned how to focus those ripples into a devastating storm of negative psionic energy!

Her attack was a "dark templar version" of my own Psionic Storm--and, it was so powerful that it was capable of tearing apart _anything_ in its path! When she finally perfected it, and demonstrated it to Zeratul, the Prelate of the Dark Templar was stunned beyond belief--not only because of its awesome power, but because it was something that no Dark Templar had ever attempted or even contemplated before! Ieesha called her attack the "Negative Storm." When I had undergone my own training on Aiur--before being trained in the ways of the High Templar--I had had to learn the martial combat techniques known to all Protoss Zealots.

Unlike me, however, Ieesha wasn't human; she was a dragon--a creature that walked on four legs instead of two—and so, she could not learn the martial combat techniques that I had learned. However, in addition to training her in the use of her psionic abilities, Zeratul made arrangements for one of the best Dark Templar Warriors of Shakuras to come to the Citadel and put my beloved dragoness through a regimen of physical training. That Templar Warrior was Benares: a giant, purple-skinned Protoss from Aiur's Furinax Tribe, who was one of the personal guards of the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal! Because she could not wear any form of armor, Benares taught Ieesha to avoid or reduce injury to herself during combat, by evading, deflecting, or absorbing blows.

He also trained and conditioned her for running and swimming, so that she could move short and long distances over land with speed and efficiency, and swim swiftly underwater. Benares also trained Ieesha to jump long distances, to avoid damage when falling from great heights, and even to direct her path while falling! Her training with Benares was intense, grueling, and often painful, but my beloved dragoness never complained. Instead, she seemed to outright _relish_ the hell he put her through; she was utterly determined to better herself... and she did. Eventually, my beloved dragoness became so great in her mastery of Benares' training, that she could move faster, jump higher, and defend herself in combat far better than any other member of her race. During her training on Shakuras, Prelate Zeratul, Benares, and I noticed many remarkable changes taking place within Ieesha's body.

She became physically and mentally stronger, her five primary senses sharpened beyond all that she'd experienced before and her body began to age at a much slower rate. For every forty years that passed, she aged but one year. Before officially becoming Dark Templar, all aspiring Protoss Acolytes of Shakuras must undertake a final test of their training, called 'The Walk of Shadows.' The test requires an aspirant to walk down a valley whilst keeping only to the shadows, out of which Dark Templar will spring unexpectedly to assault him or her. Upon making it to the end of the valley without being incapacitated, the Protoss Acolyte passes the test. Ieesha wasn't Protoss but she did aspire to be a Dark Templar, and thus, like all the Acolytes before her she, too, had to undertake this test... and she passed with flying colours.

The Walk of Shadows took her many days, but she emerged from the valley unscathed, for her training was complete: so quiet and stealthy was she, that the Dark Templar placed throughout the valley to assault and incapacitate her, could not find her! When a Dark Templar's training is complete, he, or she, must undertake the Ritual of Severance, a ritual all Dark Templar undertake to acknowledge their exile--their severance--from their brethren on Aiur. During this ritual the nerve bundles at the back of the head, which allow all Protoss to access their communal bond, are severed with a heated broad-bladed sword. Since Ieesha wasn't Protoss, she didn't have to undertake this ritual. Instead, at the end of her final day--when her Walk of Shadows was complete, and she returned to the Citadel--Prelate Zeratul simply asked her to speak the "Creed of Severance"--the creed normally spoken at the beginning, and end of the ritual--as a symbolic gesture:

**~It is possible to see without comprehending.**

**It is possible to comprehend without sight.**

**I am one of the Firstborn.**

**They too are a part of me.**

**I will know them best by knowing my own soul.**

**I will achieve harmony by carrying out my will.**

**Those that spurn me are in ignorance --**

**Ignorant of themselves, ignorant of the soul of the Firstborn.**

**Their ignorance can do me no more harm,**

**For not by their hand, but by my own heart,**

**My path is set.~**

After going through the Ritual of Severance, all Dark Templar are gifted with the items which define their station: a beautiful, midnight-blue templar robe and a powerful Argus Talisman. Decorated with Protoss glyphs and symbols, the robe is made from a thick material that resembles fine silk, and it serves to protect a Dark Templar from the elements, whilst denoting his rank and status. The Argus Talisman, which is worn around the neck, serves the same purpose as the Khaydarin Amulet worn by a High Templar: it helps a Dark Templar to focus his or her psionic energies. Ieesha, however, was not gifted with these items. Instead, once she'd recited the Creed of Severance, Prelate Zeratul nodded curtly to her, then turned and left the Citadel.

When he returned an hour later, he carried with him a truly incredible gift! A beautiful Chanfron--shaped and sized perfectly for my dragonesses head--forged from a variant of Protoss Psytanium that was the same midnight-blue color as a Dark Templar's robe. Dozens, and dozens of black glyphs and symbols of the Protoss dialect adorned the Chanfron's highly-polished surface, but unlike those inked on a templar robe, the glyphs were imprinted such that they could only be seen in certain types of light. A decorative feature common to many Chanfrons is a rondel with a small spike, usually located at the center of the forehead, between the eyes. At the center of the forehead of _this _Chanfron, however, was something that Ieesha had never seen before: a huge elegantly carved Argus Crystal, as black as the void of space, with hundreds of delicate facets! As Zeratul walked towards us, carrying the Chanfron with both hands, the pale faintly green-tinged half-light of the meditation chamber played across the surface of the crystal, creating a rainbow effect.

Almost instinctively we both _knew_ that the Chanfron was for Ieesha... that it was hers by _right_... her proof to the world, that she had indeed completed her training. And so, when Zeratul came within reach of her, she "knelt" before him as only she could. Dropping to the ground, she splayed her forelegs then unfurled her great wings from her back and laid them flat, before turning her head forward and closing her eyes. Slowly, reverently, Zeratul knelt and placed the Chanfron on her head... and then--after locking the armored helmet in place, via two hinged magnetic plates which completely covered the underside of her muzzle when closed together, he stood up and began to speak to her. _~The power of _all_ Dark Templar is the power of the mind--of thought--which gives structure to the self. So great is our mastery of this power, however, that there are a select few of us who can use our abilities to see into the weave of Time—to see the past, and the future._

_These particular Dark Templar are known as "Domus Oraculus", or "Dark Oracles" and the true extent of their power is kept a secret from the general population of Shakuras. _I_ am one of these Dark Oracles... And, over three hundred years ago, whilst meditating in this chamber--using my abilities to see into the weave--I beheld a vision of a truly _fantastic_ creature! I could not glean from this vision any intricate details of this creature's point of origin, or physical form, but, I remember that it looked like some kind of reptilian beast--and, that it was beautiful, with four legs, and a pair of great, bat-like wings!_

_In my vision, I saw that this beautiful creature would journey to Shakuras in the company of her chosen companion: a High Templar--who was _not_ Firstborn, but human! She would come to our world to learn our ways and our methods then carry them with her, and teach them unto her own race. Now, I know, that the creature I saw in my vision, was you, Ieesha! _You_ have learned to value our ways and our methods--you have learned to wield the power of your mind--and I am proud to call you one of us. Arise, Ieesha, Dark Templar! Accept this gift with the honor it brings you here, and wear it proudly, as you take your new station at your Lifemate's side!~_

Immediately, Ieesha snapped her great wings to her back, then got to her feet and stood beside me at attention, her head erect and her ears turned forward. To Prelate Zeratul, she appeared to be the epitome of grace, calm and supreme control--but through the warmth of her presence in my thoughts, I could feel that she was nearly giddy with happiness! That night, when we returned to our assigned quarters at the Citadel, Ieesha and I held our own small celebration. In short, we partied like it was nineteen ninety nine! We yelled, howled, and hollered our happiness--we did sound our barbaric YAWP across the rooftops of the world--and then we play-wrestled gently with each other on the reinforced bed that the Dark Templar had built for us.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Ieesha pulled me close to her in a warm, full-body embrace... and then, we closed our eyes and fell asleep our thoughts filled with incredible happiness. But that happiness did not last... When we woke the next morning we boarded the Carrier `Akhenaten' to return to Aiur--a trip that took the day to complete--and when we finally arrived there Commander Ar'Adun Teth was waiting for us, dressed in his automated Encounter Suit. Standing well over five meters tall with a lean, muscular build—swirls of dark emerald green patterning his scaled skin like fine scrollwork wrought by an artisan--the Protoss Commander whom I called my surrogate father, was a truly imposing figure. Usually, when Ieesha and I returned to Aiur from long journeys, Ar'Adun would greet us both cheerfully and give my dragonesses muzzle a soft caress, before sweeping me up into a hug!

This time, however, as we walked down the boarding ramp of the `Akhenaten' to meet him, we saw that his face was drawn with deep concern... and when we came within reach of him, he did not greet us. Instead, he stared at us both for a long time--as though we were complete strangers to him--and then, when he caught sight of the Chanfron Ieesha was wearing, he said _~So, it is done. You have trained her as you said you would, David.~_ Suddenly, a mass of emotions flooded through me, all at once: shock, anxiety, worry, and great fear. "You... you aren't going to tell the Elders about this, are you?" I asked anxiously, looking up at him. "If you do tell them, they... they may have me executed for treason! Please Father, you mustn't tell them!" Ar'Adun did not reply. Instead, for a long while he gazed down at me--into my eyes--before he quietly murmured _~Yes...~_, sounding lost and distant.

Then he turned and started to walk away, his steps halting. Once he was gone from our sight, a feeling of great unease filled my thoughts as Ieesha turned her head to look at me. **~David~** she asked, quietly, her mind-voice trembling, **~what's going to happen to us?~** She lapsed into silence, awaiting my reply... but instead of replying straight away I leaned heavily against her body for a moment, resting my head in my hands. Then, finally I raised my head to look at her and answered "I... I don't know, Ieesha. If Ar'Adun doesn't tell the Elders, we might be able to slip away to Shakuras, where we'll be safe from the Judgment of the Conclave. But, if he does tell the Elders... then I will have to stand trial before the Grand Tribunal at Chionesu. During that trial I _will_ be found guilty of "consorting with the Dark Ones" and then I might be executed for treason..."

As I finished speaking, suddenly the unease filling my mind became mixed with great anger, as Ieesha stamped a clawed forefoot _hard_ on the ground! **~No David... No!~** she cried, baring her teeth in a vicious snarl. **~I won't let that happen to you. I will not allow the Conclave to execute you for the "crime" of taking me to Zeratul so that I could learn from him. Until you found me, for years I was alone... and I will **_**not**_** be alone again! If I have to, I will use my new abilities to fight the Conclave! You are my Lifemate, and I will fight to protect you, sweet David!~ **Ieesha seemed to become calmer, then, and as her anger faded from my thoughts I nodded silently, before replying "I know Ieesha, I know... and, thank you." Soon, we returned to the Dragon Aviary, and settled down on the great fleece pile in the Dragon Weyr to sleep... but sleep did not come easily for us that night.

The next morning my dragoness and I were abruptly woken from our sleep, as nine massive, red-skinned Protoss from the Ara Tribe burst into the Dragon Weyr, catching us completely unprepared! As they smashed through the huge oak doors of our home, I recognized them instantly: they were nine members of the Elite Guard of the Conclave. I knew why they had come; they were here to bring me to the Grand Tribunal to stand trial. "Hearing" my thoughts through our telepathic bond, Ieesha curled herself tighter around me and then tried to fight the Zealots--she slashed at them with the claws on her forefeet, whipped her head about and tried to snap at them viciously with her teeth and even tried to strike them with her tail spade--but they were prepared for her resistance.

Six of them kept her at bay with powerful psionic shock lances, whilst the other three ripped me from her embrace... And in the end, all she could do was howl in anger as they dragged me from the Weyr. I had expected them to take me to a waiting shuttle that would then transport me to the Great City of Chionesu, but instead--once we were outside the Dragon Aviary--the Zealots took me into a dark alley, between two adjacent buildings. There, they stripped me of my night clothes... and as they did this, I _knew_ instinctively that something bad was going to happen. My instincts were not wrong... and before the blow from the first Zealot struck my body, with a terrific effort I _blocked_ my telepathic bond with Ieesha. The three Zealots beat me brutally, within an inch of my life.

As their blows rained down on me for a time that seemed like an eternity, the agony I felt was indescribable, but during that time I remained conscious and aware... and as the Zealots beat me I didn't make a sound; I would _not_ give them the satisfaction of hearing me cry! I simply concentrated on maintaining the telepathic block between myself and Ieesha, and I existed... as the three Zealots broke my jaw, broke my arms, broke my legs _and_ broke several of my ribs. When they finally stopped beating me, one of the Zealots--the first one I think—hauled me to my feet and gazed into my eyes for a moment. His own eyes were blazing white with malevolence and hatred, and as I stared back at him vacantly--my mind, and body numb with pain--he hissed, _~Judicator Vi'thos sends his regards, Heretic!~ _

The Zealot knew that I was still conscious, and he waited for me to reply to his taunt... but when I did not respond, he picked me up roughly in a fireman's carry, which only served to add insult to injury. Then with the second and third Zealot acting as an escort, he took me back to the Dragon Aviary, entered the Dragon Weyr, and _threw_ me--naked, bleeding and broken--onto the fleece pile where Ieesha lay silently, curled up and "penned in" by the other six Zealots. The strength of the first Zealot was great and the force behind his throw was powerful indeed: when my body hit the fleeces, the impact of the landing was hard and painful, and I bounced, then rolled for a few moments before finally coming to rest at my dragon's feet.

Being mindful of all nine Protoss Zealots now present in the Weyr--and almost afraid to touch me--slowly and hesitantly Ieesha curled herself around me, tucking me ever-so-gently beneath her golden wings, her midnight-blue eyes widening visibly, as she gazed upon my battered, broken form... And then, her eyes clouded over with tears as she let out a soft, keening cry that was agony to hear... A terrible sound of anguish, from the depths of her very being that crawled into my head, and tore at my heart. As she cried—her silvery tears flowing freely down her face--she lowered her head, and nuzzled me, brushing her golden, tear-streaked muzzle against my left cheek, and then against my right. In that moment, as I felt the gentle touch of her soft hide against my skin... my concentration failed... the telepathic block between us crumbled...

And then, through the warmth of her presence in my thoughts I felt a wash of emotions--shock, horror, furious anger, and deep concern--all overshadowed by a single dominant emotion of overwhelming grief. **~Oh, David...~** she whispered, quietly **~what... what did those Zealots **_**do **_**to you?!~** I didn't answer her at first. Instead, looking up at her--through eyes caked with blood, and grit—I whispered "Are... you... hurt?" Critically wounded, I was _clinging_ to consciousness, only through a massive effort of will... but now--as I awaited her reply--my physical condition was unimportant to me. Now, the only thing that mattered to me was the safety of my dragoness; I _had to know_ whether she was all right! Upon hearing my question, Ieesha whimpered softly, then shook her head.

**~No sweet David, I'm not hurt!~** she answered. **~When the three Zealots who took you from me left the Weyr the ones who stayed here with me did not hurt me, they just prevented me from following the three who took you away from me.~** Those were the words I needed to hear. My beloved dragoness was safe and--now that I knew this--I knew I could, at last, let go of the control that I held onto as if it were my life's dependence. As Ieesha finished speaking to me, in that moment I _did_ let go, and finally, mercifully, lost consciousness. Just before I slipped away, the final thing I heard was the fading sound of heavy, powered, mechanical footfalls, as one by one _all_ of the nine Protoss Zealots, at last left the Dragon Aviary. Then--as my world went dark--the final thing I saw was my dragoness, Ieesha, as she let out a horrible inhuman cry of anguish, a sound unlike anything I had ever heard before...

2.

From one moment to the next... I awakened--becoming _aware_, though not truly conscious—as I felt feelings within my mind that were not my own: deep worry, and concern, all overshadowed by a single dominant feeling of overwhelming fear. Immediately, instinctively, I knew that Ieesha was with me--the alien feelings within my mind belonged to her, and I could feel the warmth of her embrace--but... something didn't seem right, because I didn't know where I was. My body was surrounded by a thick sticky liquid and around me, I could hear voices! Protoss voices. Two of them. _~By the gods, what's happened to him?~_ said the first. The second voice--far older, filled with great anger and deep worry--replied, _~He has been beaten, badly... and I want to know who did this!~_

The voices faded into troubled silence, and then, I felt alien hands touching me, thin non-human fingers gently probing my body, searching for... something. As those hands examined me--moving over my jaw, arms and ribs--a soft whimper escaped me, as bone ground against bone! I realized then, that those bones of my skeleton were broken... and as I experienced this realization the memories of the horrific beating I had endured returned. Now, I knew _exactly_ where I was--inside the Dragon Weyr--and I also realized that the thick sticky liquid surrounding my body... was my own blood! Ieesha was with me in the Weyr--of that, I was certain--but now, I knew that there were Protoss in the Weyr with us, two of them, and that one of those Protoss had just searched me for injuries!

However, as these thoughts ran through my frayed and battered mind, a _third_ feminine, protoss voice spoke in muted tones. _~He is safe to move, but have a care.~_ Upon hearing that third voice, suddenly, I _knew_ exactly who was with my dragoness and I in the Weyr: my Father, Commander Ar'Adun Teth, his Advisor, High Templar Zhand'Akull, and Phiara, a Protoss Judicator of the Shelak Tribe and member of Aiur's Judicator Assembly! I knew then, that I was finally safe. Soon, I felt myself being lifted gently by the hands of all three Protoss... felt my broken bones grind together once more... and then I felt as though I'd been stabbed! Once again, mercifully, I lost consciousness... but _this_ time, as my awareness of the world around me faded away, I fell into a deep state of sleep.

I slept for a long, long time, but my sleep was restless, and plagued with terrible nightmares of giant red-skinned demons--glowing-eyed creatures that ripped, tore, and flayed the flesh from my body. When I awakened from those horrific night terrors--my body drenched in rivers of sweat and my heart pounding in my chest with the brutal force of a double-edged hammer--I found that I could hear, feel, and see, as I awoke to a world of light... light, which was far too bright! No longer were my arms, legs and ribs wrecked and broken. No longer was I surrounded by a pool of my own blood. But I squinted at the too-bright light, a soft moan escaping me, as the dull ache of multiple injuries rapidly healed flared throughout my body. I didn't know exactly where I was, my whole body felt stiff and sore... and my vision was strangely blurred.

'Oh, my god...' I thought quietly. 'I... I'm shortsighted again!' When my Mother, Sharon Anne Boucher, had given birth to me--on the 19th day of February, in the year 1981--I had been born thirteen weeks premature. The human doctors at the Hospital where I had been born had needed to perform specific medical procedures upon me in order to save my life. However, one of those procedures caused permanent damage to the cornea of my eyes, rendering me short-sighted. This damage couldn't be repaired by any human doctor... but when I had agreed to become the Ambassador for Aiur, during my first journey to the Protoss Home world Ar'Adun had taken me to the Medical Facility aboard the Golden Rage. There, one of the many Khalai Healers aboard the massive Carrier had successfully repaired the damage to my eyes.

But now... I was short-sighted again, and currently, there was nothing I could do about it. However, although my vision was blurred--rendering the very fine detail of my surroundings vague and indistinct--I could still see the golden-metallic ceiling of the room I was in, and could feel the tight, crisp fabric of a hospital bed surrounding me. But... where was I? It was a question I wanted answered and so--wishing to get a better look at the room I was in--ever-so-slowly I started to sit up... and immediately wished I hadn't, as a sickening wave of nausea swept over me. Groaning softly, I closed my eyes... and then, suddenly, I felt _hands_ on my body--soft, scaled, reptilian hands--easing my tired body back down into the bed!

A quiet gasp escaping me, I opened my eyes to see Ar'Adun Teth, now clad in the simple white robe of a healer instead of his Zealot Encounter Suit. It was _*he*_ who was easing me back into the bed, his face drawn with great worry, concern, and deep sadness. _~Easy, my khin'eth, easy~ _he whispered softly,_ ~you aren't fully recovered from your ordeal. Before you ask any questions, know that you are still in the Dragon Weyr. Judicator Phiara, and Zhand'Akull wished to have you moved to a proper medical facility at the city of Chionesu, but your physical condition was so serious that we decided it was too risky to transport you. There was... also the matter of... your dragoness, Ieesha. She did not react well to the thought of being separated from you for _any_ length of time and she... she insisted--in her own way--that you were to remain here.~_

Ar'Adun lapsed into silence and then, effortlessly, he eased my body up into a sitting position--propping a pillow behind my back. Once I was sitting up properly in the bed--as I gingerly turned my head first left and then right--I could see that his words were true; I was still inside the Dragon Weyr. Now that I knew where I was... now that I knew I was safe... almost immediately, I relaxed, a quiet sigh of relief escaping me as I turned my attention to the huge pile of bleached and tanned fleeces at the center of our home. There, lying upon the fleece pile just a few feet away from the bed in which I rested--her body, and wings outstretched--was my beloved Kirathian Dragoness, Ieesha. Her body visibly shaking, her ocean-blue eyes closed and her beautiful golden hide extremely pale, she lay on the fleeces in complete silence, being tended to by several dozen Khalai Healers.

I knew she wasn't hurt physically--she'd told me so before I'd lost consciousness for the first time--and thus she had no wounds for the Healers to treat. Looking closer, however, I could see that they were tending to her in other ways. While I had been unconscious they had removed her special Chanfron and had placed it atop the ornate chest of drawers which contained my own clothing. Now, some of them were _bathing_ her—giving her a sponge bath--with warm, soapy water, in such a way that they didn't get the fleeces wet. Others were massaging a thick, fragrant oil into those parts of her body that were already sponged clean, and still more were _caressing_ her, moving their reptilian hands over her face, her muzzle, her ears... any part of her large head that they could reach, apparently trying to soothe her and keep her calm.

Put simply, the Khalai Healers were _taking care of her_ for me--doing all of the things that, currently, I wasn't able to do because of my weakened condition and for that I was extremely grateful. But the fact that Ieesha was pale and visibly shaking alarmed me greatly. 'That's strange... why she is shaking like that, when the Healers are doing their best to care for her?' I wondered. I was trying my best to keep my thoughts to myself--to keep them private--so as not to upset Ieesha, any more than she already had been. However she appeared to sense something of them through the bond we shared because suddenly, through the warmth of her mental presence I felt an all-powerful feeling of reptilian fear as she slowly raised her head, opening her eyes to stare directly at me. Then, after a time that seemed like an eternity, she spoke.

**~Earlier--before you first lost consciousness--when that Zealot threw you at my feet and I saw your condition, I thought you were going to die David!~ **she said, quietly, her mind-voice laced with the terrible feeling.** ~After you fell unconscious, once I was able to get my emotions under control I used the computer skills that you taught me and managed to send a brief message to our friends--Ar'Adun, Phiara and Zhand'Akull--through the Dragon Weyr computer system. They came here straight away... but, if they hadn't arrived when they did, you would have died... we both would have died! After everything that's happened since you took me to Shakuras for training I just... I just don't feel safe here anymore, David! I--I'm scared.~**

A weary sigh escaped her, then, and she lapsed into deep, troubled silence, giving me time to reflect on what she'd said. Three years ago--when I had returned with her to Aiur, from the Unnamed Planet, PX-118--the talented Khalai Builders of the Furinax Tribe had designed and created a new building which was to be our new home. Situated near the Citadel of Light, at the Province of Antioch, that building was the Dragon Aviary, and ever since I had returned to Aiur with my dragoness, Ieesha, it had _always_ been our home; a sanctuary from the worries of the world that continued to move, and live around us. But now... now, our home--and the _feeling_ of... of being safe, of _being_ home that we felt when we were here--was gone... destroyed by the very people whom I had served so loyally for over one hundred and fifty years.

The Dragon Aviary was no longer our home. I knew now, that here inside it, and on Aiur in its entirety, Ieesha, and I, were no longer safe and _that_ was a terrible blow to us both! Just then my reflection upon our current situation was interrupted as Ar'Adun gently tapped me on the shoulder, breaking me away from my thoughts. His face still drawn with deep sadness and concern, he just gazed at me for a long, long time--a haunted look in his softly glowing eyes--as he warred with himself internally, debating whether to speak to me, or not. Finally, after a time which seemed like an eternity, he _did_ speak, giving voice to a single, terrible question... a question I didn't want to answer! _~David, who did this to you?~_ Laying there within the hospital bed--my mind clouded with a mixture of my dragonesses fear, and my own concern about her well-being, and our current situation--for a while I struggled to even _comprehend_ the question.

But when it finally "registered" within my thoughts, I turned my attention to him, drew in a painful breath... and then, gave him the answer that he sought. "Vi'thos..." I murmured, quietly, "Judicator Vi'thos." As he heard my answer, Ar'Adun paled visibly in shock, his eyes blazing indigo. _~Vi'thos? Are you... certain of this, my khin'eth?~_ he asked. Ever-so-slowly I nodded my head, and then I told him everything that had happened from the time that he had walked away, after speaking to me at the Antioch Stargate. I told Ar'Adun of confessing my fears to Ieesha. I told him of my dragon's declaration that she would fight the whole Conclave to prevent my execution, and I told him of our return to the Dragon Aviary. I told him of our uneasy sleep that night...

Of the Protoss Zealots who smashed their way into the Dragon Weyr the next morning... and, finally--in explicit, graphic detail--I told Ar'Adun of the beating that three of those Zealots had given me. When he had first asked me his question he had been standing beside the hospital bed, gazing down upon me, his face drawn with great sadness, and concern. But now, Ar'Adun Teth--the strongest Protoss Warrior I had ever known--was no longer standing. He was kneeling on his backwards-hinged knees, his shoulders slumped in defeat, with his head in his hands, his whole body visibly shaking. Finally, when he was able to get to his feet, he did so... and then, he began to speak. _~I have a confession to make unto you, David, my khin'eth,~_ he said, quietly.

_~When I walked away from the Antioch Stargate I decided to return to my home, in order to meditate, and think about what you had told me. However, as I was making my way towards a Transport Station, to board a shuttle, which would take me back to the Province of Scion, I encountered Judicator Angevin who was--to use a human expression—"taking an evening stroll." As you know, although I am a Commander of the Great Fleet, I am still young--and I am _no_ High Templar. Thus, when I encountered Angevin I was unable to close my mind to him, and prevent my thoughts from being heard by him through the Communal Bond we all share. My mind was in turmoil, David, and Angevin--being more experienced with Psionics then I am--was able to "hear" my chaotic thoughts as easily as a Wo'thark hears sound. To cut a long story short... he blackmailed me David and I could not stand up to him! _

_The exact words he used were: 'You _will_ tell the other Conclave Elders of what your... son has done, Ar'Adun. Because if you don't, I will seize your family's land, strip you of your rank and have your mighty Carrier--the Golden Rage--decommissioned, and dismantled! None will ever know your deeds... or even your name.' Judicator Angevin gave me no choice, so I told everything to Judicator Aldaris and he told Judicator Vi'thos, who deals with breaches of the Khala's Law. Judicator Vi'thos should have sent only two Zealots to the Weyr; they would have entered politely, and explained to you what was going to happen before escorting you to a transport shuttle bound for the Grand Tribunal at Chionesu. You know all-too-well, however, that this did not happen. It is obvious, now, that Judicator Vi'thos decided to "take the law into his own hands," and mete out his own twisted form of justice. _

_The fact remains, however, that this~ _he paused to gesture to Ieesha and I_ ~is my entire fault. I can't apologize to you for this because words... aren't adequate to describe how I feel right now. I only hope that, in time, you can forgive me for what I have done.~_ His tale ended, Ar'Adun got to his feet ever-so-slowly, and then waited for me to respond... but for the moment, I could not. Because suddenly, terrible rage flared within me--coming from everywhere, and nowhere--flooding to me through the bond Ieesha and I shared. Only once in my lifetime had I felt rage from my dragoness: when she had fought and conquered her fear of the great Circle of Power which had been her prison. Back then, I had barely coped with the strength of the emotion... but here, in the present day the experience of feeling her rage was even worse.

In the past my dragonesses rage had been borne of simple anger at the Dark Shaman who had imprisoned her, but now... Borne of pure, raw fury--an all-powerful, overwhelming feeling far worse than anger--her rage was directed toward a single being, the Protoss Elder who had masterminded the terrible punishment that had almost taken my life: Judicator Vi'thos! Even with all my training... all the experience that I had as a High Templar... her rage still stabbed into my mind like a hot knife, and I rested my head in my hands--a quiet cry of agony escaping me--as the feeling created within me a terrible migraine headache. It felt horrible--like a huge hammer pounding inside my head--and for a while, all I could do was lay there in the hospital bed, feeling like I was going to throw up.

Then, suddenly, my mind blanked... and from one moment to the next, the rage was replaced with reptilian feelings of great concern, regret and sorrow, as Ieesha whimpered softly. Time passed, and eventually the agony within my head subsided, taking with it much of my nausea, and allowing me to focus. Now as I lay there in the hospital bed I could hear the desperate plea in my dragon's mind-voice as she spoke to me, quietly. **~By the Great Black Wings of Trag'Oul! I--I'm sorry David, I didn't mean to hurt you! Please, forgive me!~** she said. Blinking my eyes, I took a couple of deep, cleansing breaths, then turned my head to look at her. 'Hey... hey, it's all right Ieesha, you didn't do me any real harm, and there is nothing to forgive.' I thought to her, quietly.

'Believe me: when we recover from this mess Judicator Vi'thos is going to pay for it with interest. You have _every_ right to be angry with him for what he has done, but _please_ always remember that your mind is--and always will be--far more powerful than mine. Right now, I... don't have the strength to deal with a lot of strong negative emotion flowing through our bond.' As the Khalai Healers continued tending to her Ieesha chirruped quietly in her native tongue, then closed her eyes and heaved a deep, weary sigh, not bothering to reply to what I had said. However through our bond--though I could still feel faint sorrow and regret--now, those feelings were shadowed by a single dominant feeling: understanding. With Ieesha suitably calmed, I turned my attention to Ar'Adun--who was gazing at me with a downcast expression--and said "I forgive you Father... I forgive you.

Our current situation is not your fault... and I certainly don't believe that I am to blame for it, even though I breached the Khala's Law by taking Ieesha to Shakuras. The way I see it is this: I took Ieesha to Shakuras, she learned the ways of the Dark Templar and then she and I returned to Aiur. Now you and I both know that I would do _anything_ to protect Ieesha, and keep her safe--even kill without any hesitation whatsoever. Everyone on Earth, Aiur and even Shakuras, knows the story of how I rescued Ieesha from the Dark Shaman, Mtumwa-Kamil-Adham... and they all know of the oath that I swore for her. Ever since that story became common knowledge, it's like... there's been this unwritten law which states that _nobody_ is to harm my dragoness... and, even the Judicator Caste knows of that law.

Due to Judicator Angevin blackmailing you, he and the other Conclave Elders became aware of my dragonesses training under Prelate Zeratul... but they _knew_ that if they punished, and exiled my dragoness Ieesha like they would a normal Protoss Dark Templar they would all suffer by my hand! So, instead of punishing her directly... they punished her by hurting me. Now I am _not_ implying that the whole Conclave is corrupt, or anything like that--they may not have known about Angevin blackmailing you. However, I believe that the blame for our current situation rests solely on the shoulders of two of its members: the Judicators Angevin and Vi'thos. The question is: what are we to do now?" Ar'Adun nodded thoughtfully--his burning eyes shifting to the color of amber.

_~Yes~_ he replied, _~that is a good question: what are we to do now?~_ With that question heavy in our thoughts, he and I "brain-stormed" for almost five hours, bouncing dozens of ideas off each other as we tried to find an answer to it. Finally though, it was Ar'Adun who found the question's answer. _~During the time you were unconscious David,~ _he said_ ~Judicator Phiara found out from one of the other Conclave Elders at the Judicator Assembly, that Vi'thos believes you to be dead.~_ My eyes widening with disbelief, ever-so-slowly, I sat up, and looked at him. "What?" I whispered softly, gazing at him in disbelief. "Why would he believe that?" Curiosity filled my thoughts, then, as Ieesha raised her head to gaze at him herself, making a curious noise in her throat, as she--and I-- waited for him to continue.

Finally, he replied, _~Think for a moment, my son: what was the final thing that the Conclave Guardsmen saw before they left the Dragon Weyr?~_ For a few moments I pondered the question... and then, suddenly my eyes widened with realization, as I remembered that--mere moments before I had lost consciousness--I had heard the Zealots leaving the Dragon Weyr! "The Zealots saw my unconscious body..." I replied, quietly. _~... and, they presumed that you were dead~_ Ar'Adun finished. _~They informed Judicator Vi'thos of this fact in their report to him... and when he releases this knowledge all of Aiur will believe you to be dead. Nobody will know that you are in fact alive and well except for Zhand'Akull, Phiara and myself! Now, I believe we can use this situation to our advantage in order to send you and Ieesha to Shakuras. _

_There, you would both be safe, from all who would seek to harm you on Aiur... even the Conclave! With your consent, my son, I will make the arrangements.~_ Ar'Adun lapsed into silence allowing me to think about his proposal. In truth it was a great idea: Ieesha and I could go to Shakuras, and basically retire there... but if we did there was the possibility that we would probably never see Aiur again. Wanting the opinion of my dragoness, I turned my head to look at her, and spoke to her privately through our bond. 'What do _you_ think of Ar'Adun's idea, Ieesha?' I thought to her. Ieesha did not answer my question, but she didn't really need to because through our bond came a ripple of emotions, as she sighed quietly through her nose: lingering pain, detachment, and a weariness that was soul-deep.

The trauma of seeing me hurt so badly had taken its toll on her, and now, she was simply too tired to care about anything anymore... except for me. In fact, as I delved deeper into her thoughts and emotions, I found that she no longer gave a "flying rat's ass" about anything to do with Ar'Adun--or _any_ Protoss, for that matter. The only thing she wanted... was me placed on the fleece pile with her. The only thing she wanted... was to curl her body around my own and bring me into a close, and intimate embrace. The only thing she wanted... was to sleep... and, to be honest, so did I. And so, returning my attention to Ar'Adun once more, I looked up at him, then took a deep breath before replying to what he had said earlier. "Your idea... what you've proposed... it sounds wonderful, Father, but we're both too tired to think about it, right now. All we'd _really_ like to do right now is sleep. Could you please put me down on the fleece pile, with Ieesha?"

Ar'Adun smiled as only he could--his eyes glowing brilliant blue as he raised his brow ridges--and then, as gently as possible, he removed me from the hospital bed, carried me over to the great fleece pile and placed me on it near Ieesha. _~Goodnight, David, my khin'eth. Please, think about what I have said. I shall return in the morning to hear your reply~_ he said, quietly. Then, turning his gaze to the Khalai Healers, who had now finished tending to Ieesha, he made a silent hand gesture to them... And in complete silence, they packed all their medical equipment into a large stasis sphere. Once everything was packed away the Healers left the Dragon Aviary, taking the large storage device with them, but, only when we could no longer hear the soft sound of their footfalls, did Ieesha finally move.

Curling herself around me--folding her huge golden wings over my body--she gently brought me into the close intimate full-body embrace that she had desired in her mind. As she tightened her embrace--pushing me down oh-so-gently with her muzzle to tuck me into the curl of her warm body and deep beneath her wings--she heaved another weary sigh, a sound that I both heard, and felt through her soft hide. Finally, she laid her head down upon her tail spade--pressing her snout gently against my body--and as she did, through the mental bond I shared with her, I felt that she wanted, no _needed_, to sleep... but that she couldn't. Because although she _knew_ I was here with her, she needed something from me... some sort of reassurance that I was safe, and that things would be all right.

**~Sweet David...~** she whispered, quietly, speaking my name as though trying to draw strength from it, her voice weak, strained, pleading. "I'm here, Ieesha" I replied, reaching out to gently caress her snout with both hands. "I'm here now. It's all right. You can sleep, now. You can sleep..." But... she did not. Instead, as she heard my gentle words, a quiet choked whimper escaped her and her eyes clouded over with tears, which ran down her cheeks, then dripped off the end of her snout onto the fleeces; she was crying. Overwhelming grief and sadness filled my thoughts, as through the bond we shared, she showed me a mental image from her memory of the worst thing she had ever seen in her life: my battered, broken body, in all its horrifying detail--seen through her eyes with terrible clarity--as the Zealots threw me at her feet.

When the terrible image faded from my thoughts, Ieesha gazed up at me. **~I... I couldn't protect you from them David...~** she whispered brokenly, blinking her eyes as her tears continued to fall, **~this... this is all my fault.~ **_Now..._Only now, at this moment--as I felt her feelings and emotions through our mental bond--did I realize how badly this whole situation had affected Ieesha... _and_ how vulnerable she truly was. She believed that _she_ was to blame for the terrible beating I had endured--that it was her fault--and I hastened to reassure her that it wasn't! "No," I replied, gently but firmly, "no! It wasn't your fault, Ieesha, it wasn't your fault at all... and _please_ don't ever believe that it was! If anybody is to blame for this, it's the Conclave for being too... too set in their beliefs!" **~But, if I hadn't asked you to bring me to Shakuras...~** she replied, quietly.

"...the Conclave would have possibly discovered your 'dark' power earlier and would most likely have done something like this anyway," I finished. Still crying in her own way, Ieesha whimpered quietly again, and I guided her head even closer to my body and wrapped my arms around her tear-stained snout, hugging her as best as I possibly could. **~but... you're so... so small and so fragile, and so **_**vulnerable!**_ she said, her mental voice thick with emotion. **~I'm your dragon... your Lifemate, and I'm supposed to protect you David! I'm supposed to protect you...~** When she finished speaking, Ieesha let out a soft keening cry that was agony to hear, a sound from the depths of her very being, which created within me a feeling of anguish that was all my own.

In that instant, as the sound washed over me, everything that Ieesha had said became clear and made perfect sense, as I was hit with a terrible realization. Ieesha wasn't dumb; she knew that I was a fully trained Templar Warrior, and that I was perfectly capable of protecting myself. However, because I was human--and so much smaller than her--her instincts were screaming at her that I was a fragile and vulnerable being whom she _needed to protect!_ However, she could not heed the call of her instincts--could not protect me from the beating I had endured, an incident which she believed was entirely her fault--and thus, she now believed that as my friend, companion, and Lifemate... she had utterly failed me. "Oh Ieesha," I whispered to her softly as she continued to cry, "you _haven't_ failed! You _haven't_ failed! There was nothing that you could have done to prevent this; you didn't know it was going to happen! Even I couldn't prevent it, because we were caught completely unprepared.

Your instincts tell you that I am fragile and vulnerable--that I need to be protected--but... you don't need to protect me Ieesha, because despite what your instincts say, I'm a lot tougher than I look! Yes, those Zealots beat me badly but as you can see, the Khalai Healers healed all my injuries." My words were true: during the time I had been unconscious, the Healers had repaired the terrible damage to my body, and now all that remained were the superficial aches and pains of a few minor bruises, which would eventually heal on their own. **~I... I haven't failed?~** Ieesha asked, gazing up at me, her amazing midnight- blue eyes wet and shining with her tears. "No" I replied softly, "you haven't! Please, _please_ believe that." I don't know how long we stayed there, on the fleece pile.

But as I continued to hold her--caressing her and projecting feelings of warmth, and comfort to her through our bond--eventually, she stopped crying, and then the feelings of grief and sadness within her mind faded away, as she fell into a weary slumber. Instead of joining her in sleep, however, I lay awake for a while, thinking of the events to come. Ar'Adun, Phiara, and Zhand'Akull, would inform the High Arbitrators--the Protoss who over-saw the actions of the Conclave for the Templar Lords--that I was not dead, and those Protoss would investigate the actions of Judicator Vi'thos... of this I had no doubt! However, if Judicator Vi'thos _couldn't_ be convicted for his crimes by the judicial system of Aiur, however... then for what he had done to me--and especially to Ieesha--I would kill him, in mortal combat. 'Yes...' I thought to myself, as I finally fell asleep 'either through a trial of law or a trial of combat Judicator Vi'thos will pay...'

?.

I woke, slowly. It was like dragging myself out of a warm, shallow ocean. All around me, and in my mind, I could feel warmth. Blinking my eyes open, shrugging back hazy feelings of sleep and drowsiness, I slowly turned my head, and looked around. Room. That single word was the only thing my mind could manage at the moment. Moaning softly, I blinked again, trying to work the sleep from tired eyes. After a short while, I looked around again, getting a better idea of where I was. I was lying on a pile of bleached and tanned fleeces--over a meter thick, and seventy meters square--inside a colossal room shaped roughly like the upper-half of the brain cavity within a dragon's skull. Suddenly... there was a soft rumble, a sound both frightening, and familiar.

Then, a warm gust of air... a slightly sweet smell, and a familiar feeling... poking... prodding... Quizzical. And finally... a soft, soothing, feminine voice: **~Are you awake, sweet David?~** The words the soft voice spoke weren't physical; they were in my mind and at first, I couldn't work out who the voice belonged to. But, as I awoke further, everything seemed to fall into place. The gentle voice belonged to Ieesha, my beloved Kirathian Dragoness. My Lifemate. As the events of yesterday returned to my mind, I remembered exactly where I was: on Aiur, inside the Dragon Weyr... a place that was no longer our home. "Yeah..." I replied, yawning sleepily "I'm awake..." Slowly, I sat up to lean against Ieesha's body. "Good morning Ieesha. How are you feeling today?" Curled around me, her head resting on her tail spade, close to my body, Ieesha slowly opened her eyes.

**~Good morning to you too sweet David~ **she replied, **~I am feeling a lot better than I was yesterday, and I want to talk to you about something.~** When Ieesha spoke those words, almost immediately I realized what she wanted to talk about and I became alert--all traces of sleep fading--as I turned to regard her with a steady gaze. "Ar'Adun's proposal, right? What are your thoughts?" Through the warmth of the mental bond that I shared with her I felt a wash of feelings, and emotions--anger, fear, longing, and regret--all overshadowed by a single dominant feeling of overwhelming confusion as she quietly replied, **~To be honest, I... I don't know what to think about this at all! I **_**do**_** want to stay on Aiur, so that I might see Judicator Vi'thos brought to justice for what he's done to us.**

**And yet, I also **_**really**_** want to accept the way out that Ar'Adun is offering us both. To use one of your own expressions, I want to "run like hell", then just hide away on Shakuras until this... mess blows over! I... I just don't know what to do, David!~ **Ieesha lapsed into silence--awaiting my reply--but, instead of replying right away, I leaned back into her body and rested for a moment, taking the time to gather my thoughts. Then sitting up within her warm embrace--looking into her amazing, midnight-blue eyes--I replied, "All right, then, let's work this out Ieesha. What do you believe that we will _gain_ by staying here, on Aiur?" My beloved Kirathian Dragoness responded to the question immediately. **~A form of closure for this whole situation, sweet David~** she answered. **~A chance to see Judicator Vi'thos brought to justice for the crime which he committed against us!~**

"That's true Ieesha" I replied "however, Judicator Vi'thos is an Elder of the Protoss Conclave, and we know nothing about him except that he is responsible for dealing with breaches of the Khala's Law. We don't know how much power or influence he actually has within the Conclave _but_ he could have far greater authority than what he appears to have. He was able to command members of the Conclave Praetor Guard, so who knows what else he's able to do! We just don't know what he's capable of. If we _do_ stay here on Aiur to see him brought to justice--and he isn't found guilty for his crime--then he might come after me again... or he might try coming after you! If..." I broke off, unable to speak, then took a deep breath, before continuing. "If he does, you could be seriously hurt, or worse, and _that_ is something I can never allow to happen.

I can not risk your safety, Ieesha, because I love you far too much, and you are far too important to me... more important than even my own life. You are my Lifemate, my strength when I have none... and without you I am nothing." As I finished speaking those words, from one moment to the next, the wash of emotions I had been feeling from Ieesha vanished completely, as awesome feelings of happiness, joy, and love, flowed into my thoughts like a great river. **~And you are **_**my**_** Lifemate, sweet David, **_**my**_** strength, when I have none. You make a good point; Ar'Adun did say that Aiur is no longer a safe haven for us, so I guess we will have to travel to Shakuras. But what will we gain there?~**

"Sanctuary, Ieesha," I replied, quietly. "We'll have a new home, a chance for a new start to our lives, _and_ we'd be under the protection of Matriarch Raszagal, Zeratul and the Legions of the Dark Templar." Ieesha nodded thoughtfully, blinking her amazing midnight-blue eyes. But then a frown creased her muzzle and through the warmth of the mental bond we shared came a feeling of concern, as she asked, **~But, what about your job, sweet David, the work you do for Aiur. If we do travel to Shakuras, you'll no longer be able to do that job. You won't **_**be**_** the Ambassador for Aiur anymore because we'll most likely never be able to set foot on Aiur again.~** I frowned deeply as I realized she was right. Despite the fact that I'd taken Ieesha to receive training from Zeratul--and the fact that she was recognized as a Dark Templar of Shakuras because of that training--she and I were both still citizens of Aiur.

We were both still members of the Akilae Tribe of the Templar Caste. If we chose this path, however--a path that appeared to be an easy escape from all our problems—and traveled to Shakuras to live with the Dark Templar we would never be able to set foot upon the planet Aiur again. Because, in the eyes of the Protoss Conclave, we would forever be Dark Templar ourselves, and the mighty Conclave of Aiur--old, and set in their ways--would never allow `the tainted influence of the Dark Ones' to spread to their world. Before these dark thoughts could take root in my mind however, they vanished, to be replaced with a happier thought--the spark of an idea--as my expression brightened into a grin. "You're right about that Ieesha," I replied. "I'll no longer be the Ambassador for Aiur but... I wonder if Matriarch Raszagal needs a human Ambassador for _her_ planet and its people?"

When I finished speaking warm happiness filled my thoughts as my beloved Kirathian Dragoness moved her head forwards to nuzzle me affectionately. **~If she **_**doesn't**_** sweet David~** she replied, brushing her muzzle first against my left cheek, and then against my right, **~you could always apply for a Job in the Classifieds section of that Earth Newspaper which gets delivered to your Father's home every weekday!~ **"You know" I replied, chuckling quietly, leaning into her soft touch, "that's not such a bad idea Ieesha! An Ad in the `Mercury Classifieds', eh? Okay, how about this: `Wanted: position of "Ambassador for Earth" in the Hobart area, for a fully trained human High Templar. Have dragon, can travel.' Lapsing into silence I stared at Ieesha with a serious expression and she returned my stare, the expression on her face a mirror image of my own.

We remained there staring seriously at each other for all of five seconds... and then... I fell back into her embrace as we burst into joyous laughter, our current situation, for the moment, completely forgotten. When we were finally able to regain control of ourselves Ieesha laid her head to rest close to my body, placing her muzzle in my lap. **~By the Great Dragon~** she said, gasping quietly, her great body heaving with exertion, **~what a riot that would be!~** Caressing her--letting my hands roam wherever they would over her large head--I nodded, my expression turning serious again. "Hell yeah," I replied, "but seriously: if we do go to Shakuras, I _will_ speak to Matriarch Raszagal and ask her if I can work for her, Ieesha. To be honest, though... I don't want to remain here on Aiur anymore, not only because Judicator Vi'thos is still a threat to your safety, but also because I'm tired of being hurt.

I would prefer to go to Shakuras--so we can begin our lives anew there--but I will do nothing without your consent; you know that. So the final decision is yours." Ever-so-slowly, Ieesha nodded her head... and then, there was silence in the Dragon Weyr, not a sound save for our quiet breathing, as my dragoness thought long, and hard, reviewing everything we had discussed within her mind. For a time which seemed like an eternity she remained that way--silent and in thought--before she stared up at me, and spoke with an air of quiet authority and finality. **~Wherever you go, David, there am I.~** It was all that needed to be said.

END


End file.
